


A Pack Situation

by sayanoraSanity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Koushi Sugawara, But it ok in the end, First Times, Fluff, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I lied there is planned angst, I really like Haikyuu, Kags makes bad choices, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Omega Chikara Ennoshita, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Rutting, Slow Build, Smut, first fic, tad of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayanoraSanity/pseuds/sayanoraSanity
Summary: So me trying to explain this is really weird, bare with me. I'm trying, just wait till we get through the Karasuno pack. HahahahahahahahahahIn a society where being an Omega is rare, Alphas have started purchasing omegas. Usually 6 alphas would live in a household together, this only occurs after they present. They are transferred into the program, and live with the other alphas. Usually these alphas are matched to create a pack, so when Omegas are purchased or assigned they can protect each other without hesitation. It works very well, having plentiful children. There will be times where alphas choose their own mates from shelters, or are so rich they can marry another alpha or a beta. Betas are well respected, and usually 1 or 2 lives in a pack household to help with pups. They are like nannys, except they are apart of the pack.





	1. Ennoshita and Tanaka

My nerves on end, every bit of me 100% aware and alert. I said goodbye to my mother, she kissed my forehead. Leaving the pack you'd grown up in was painful, I couldn't help the pain that twisted my heart. My father wished me well, and said we'd be in touch. Since my parents were in a richer pack, they could remove me from an abusive mate, or dysfunctional pack. That comforted me in the slightest, but I didn't want either of those. All of my friends told me this was my chance to live on my own. They were excited because they didn't realize they'd be bound to a mate forever. I had learned early on, that in society nowadays love is forced.  
I stared out the bus window blankly, the forest scenery turned to city in a matter of hours. I held my backpack, and music blasted in my ear buds. I felt a tapping on my shoulder, I looked up and saw the person taking my group of omegas.

She ushered all 5 of us out of the bus. I knew all of these other omegas I'd never see again, they'd be sent to different shelters. She took us to a large building, it was fairly busy. She guided us to different lines, and I saw her one last time. I stood in line, moving whenever another Omega was accepted. When I reached the front, I looked at the man behind the counter. He was middle aged, and wearing a white button up.  
“Name?”  
“Chikara Ennoshita.”  
“Age?”  
“18.”  
“Alright.” He smacked his lips and pushed a pen and form towards me. I picked up the pen and skimmed over the form.  
I wrote in my parents names, things like that. I pushed it in and he read it over.  
“Okay, looks good. Go down the hallway to the left and then the nurses will guide you to your showroom.” I nodded and trudged towards the hallway, empty omegas standing in line. All looked defeated, angry, or unreadable. I saw one tall woman at the end of the hall, she wore nurse scrubs and smiled at me.

“Hello, do you have a name?” She asked guiding me down the corridors, and up the flight of stairs.  
“Ennoshita. What about you?” She gave off a hopeful presence, it was comforting in this gray, sad place.  
“Ah, Hotaru.” She said, her small blue eyes twinkled.  
“Are you a scentless?” I asked curiously.  
“Yes! Fantastic guess, staff is usually scentless or beta.” She explained before opening the door to what I could only assume was my room. Inside it had light yellow colors and a glass wall. It had a bed, couch, tv, and a separate door leading into a bathroom.  
“So, Ennoshita. I will be your attending nurse! I will bring you food, chat with you, and tell you if an alpha has wanted you!” She said cheerily, I nodded and went inside. I dropped my backpack by the end of my bed, and smiled at her. She made the situation less bleak.

“Showing times are between 12 and 5! So just do your thing between those hours, if you need anything please tell me!” Hotaru said before closing the door. I suddenly felt very alone, I looked at the clock. It was about 10 AM, so I went for a bath.  
After the bath, I took a nap. I tried to scent the place so it would feel more familiar.  
When I woke up, the glass wall had young adults on the other side of it. I realized now, I was in my pjs and my hair probably wasn't at its best. It made me wonder if I really wanted to be desired. I shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to be here for a couple of days. 

•••••••{POV CHANGE}••••••••

I told myself this would be fun, but I was nervous none of them would suit me. I had heard that people could spend years looking through shelters. I had been living with the guys for a month or two now. They were all awesome, and hilarious. Other than Tsukishima, he was stuck up and snobby. We were all here as a group, and were given numbers. These numbers were supposedly omegas that would appeal to our personality. I got 7 numbers, I started with 12. She was this small girl, black hair in a messy bun. She was lazily watching TV, looking very disinterested. I didn't even care to learn her name. The other 4 were just as unappealing. I got to number 32 and couldn't help my heart skipping a beat.

He had pretty brown hair, he had cloud pajamas which I found so adorable, and he was smiling in his sleep. I checked how long he'd been here.  
Ennoshita Chikara  
18  
Omega  
Time in- #### ## ##  
Time out-  
So about a week, he was very pretty. Other alphas walked right by him, while I felt stupid for staring at him like that. When my friend Asahi walked by, he looked in.  
“So Tanaka, you looked interested.” He said with a smile. “Just a little, I dunno.” I lied, I wanted to stare at him for forever.  
“You're hands are on the glass like a kid at the zoo.” He laughed.  
I shrugged.  
“Yeah, he's really gorgeous.” I admitted shamelessly.  
“Tell a worker.” Asahi said, continuing down the hall.  
I spotted somebody in scrubs, and waved at her.  
She came over, a wide smile on her face.  
“Yes?”  
“Can I have this one?”  
“Are you sure?” She asked looking in on him, she seemed a bit protective.  
“Yes, very!” I nodded.  
She seemed to brighten up at my enthusiasm.  
“I have some required questions first.” After a boring barrage of personal questions, she went into to get him. She told me to expect a 10-20 minute wait. I sighed, I couldn't help the impatience growing in me. He was so pretty, I bet he was witty, smart mouthed, and kind. That's what I wanted anyways.

When he emerged, he was wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans. He had a backpack, and looked sad. He hugged the woman goodbye, and we walked down the hall.  
“Soo, I'm Tanaka Ryu!” I said with a grin, he seemed to perk up at my kindness.  
“Oh, well I'm sure you know my name.”  
“I do, it's a great name.” I good feel alphas looking at us. I protectively took his arm, just to make sure he was still there. He seemed tense at first, but then relaxed into the touch.  
“You could hold my hand you know.” He piped up.  
“Right.” I nervously picked up his hand, but immediately I loved it. It felt like our hands locked together, just perfectly fitting. I felt an enormous amount of joy, my instincts told me to protect him.  
“Why don't we go home? You can meet the pack.” Ennoshita seemed happy at the idea.  
“I hope the room isn't that same shade of yellow, yellow gets bland after a while.” He said, our shoulders pressed together. I chuckled.  
“It does, my room in my old home was this ugly pink! I hated it!”


	2. Ennoshita and Tanaka

When we got home, Daichi, Sugawara, and Tsukishima were home. Tsukishima was studying, and I quickly discovered Daichi came from a very wealthy home. He desired to mate with the beta he met when he was younger, and his parents made it possible. It was sweet, true love in such a strange system.

Tanaka showed me around. He showed me the everyone bathroom, that nobody used unless they were desperate.

“They say a ghost lives in the bathtub!” Tanaka laughed, wiggling his hands.

I giggled at the thought, and he continued the tour. We walked past Tsukishima’s room, and Asahi’s. The bedroom was the third room on the left, Tanaka opened it and it showed off a beige room.

It had a big queen size bed in the center, a window sitting over it. It had a nice light grey carpet as the floor, and the beige wallpaper was simple. It could be a great opportunity for putting pictures up. I also realized it was very clean, that didn't seem to match Tanaka at all.

“Did you guys just move in?” I asked, stepping into the room.

“Yeah, I've been here for about a month.” He said closing the door behind us. I placed my backpack on the dresser, intending to unpack later. 

“Is… this okay?” He asked coming up to stand next to me. I looked at him, he was showing genuine concern.

“Well, I never really wanted to be an omega. But I think that I lucked out with such a kind alpha. I've heard stories about abusive alphas, dysfunctional packs, I'm glad this isn't one of those.” I confessed, pressing my shoulder to his. He smiled.

“It's good that you don't hate me.” He joked. 

 

I moved to lay on the bed, with a sigh I relaxed onto the bedding. Tanaka moved to sit next to me, and leaned down. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, I blushed and cracked a grin like a lovestruck idiot. I probably was one. 

“What's your favorite color?” 

“Probably… Blue.” I said looking up into his eyes.

“Favorite holiday?” 

“Halloween. I like dressing up.”

“Favorite food?” 

We went on like this for a while, learning little things about each other. I learned Tanaka loved dogs, and despised cats. I learned he had one older sister, and two little brothers. I found out he had two moms. 

We stopped talking for a couple of minutes, and just stared at each other. When Tanaka leaned down, I felt my heart speed up. He pressed a kiss to my lips, gentle at first. He crawled to lay on top of me, pinning me down. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him deeper into the kiss. At one point our teeth clacked, and I had to stifle a laugh. When we pulled apart, we were breathless and our faces flushed red. 

 

He moved to my neck, and nibbled on the exposed flesh. I shuddered, and moaned. He was leaving red marks up and down. He worked a hand under my shirt, caressing my sides. He outlined my body, his palm rubbing my ribs. I was breathing hard, and I let out a long moan when he nibbled on a scent gland.

To my displeasure, a knocking on the door interrupted us.

“Tanaka, if it's his first time you have to wait for a heat!” Suga shouted through the door. Tanaka blushed even harder, and I let out a disappointed sigh. 

“But whyyy?” I whined, pulling Tanaka closer again so I could bury my nose in his neck. I took in the scent of my alpha, and felt like purring. Tanaka seemed disappointed too, and he sighed.

“How long till your next heat?” He asked in a low voice.

“Maybe a week or two…” I said, my voice muffled by pressing myself against him. 

“Soooo long!” He groaned, pulling away. I let out a whimper at the loss of contact, and he looked down with a grin.

“Can we cuddle?” I asked, staring up at him with big eyes. 

He moved to lie next to me, and pulled me onto him. I adjusted my t-shirt to cover the skin Tanaka had exposed. 

“You're really pretty, and you smell good.” He mumbled, lazily tracing shapes into my back. 

“You're too sweet Alpha.” I said, pressing my nose to his neck again. 

 

\---(POV change, and timeskip to dinner)---

<Tanaka>

We were are sitting at the table, Ennoshita immediately fitted in. Asahi announced the very exciting news that an omega was being assigned to him. All of us were very proud, except for Tsukishima. He never showed much emotion. When dinner ended, I helped clean up the dishes with Suga, and Chikara. He said that he'd prefer to be called by his first name, so I happily went along. Suga-san finished rinsing the dishes so he went to get ready for bed with Daichi. Chikara and I stood next to each other in the kitchen. Our shoulders pressed together as he scrubbed the dishes, and I put them to dry. I enjoyed the closeness, the warmth. 

When we finished, Asahi got up from the couch and wiped off the counters. Chikara went into our bathroom and started a shower. I considered hopping in, but it was his first night.

_ I should give him so privacy, and time to secure his surroundings.  _ I thought, scrolling through Tumblr.  _ God, when did I start to sound so old? _ I laughed at the thought. I then thought back to before dinner… why did I have to wait till his heat? I used google to find out.

 

_ A first time with an Omega should be during heat, the reason behind this is it overall increases fertility in the Omega. Placing a bond bite during this session is also recommended. _

 

_ Overall fertility?  _ I considered the idea of pups, our pups. A nursery, kids running around. I quickly dismissed the thought, and closed the tab. I was too young for pups! 

When Chikara exited the shower, I saw him holding a towel over his lower half.

“Could you hand me some sleepwear?” He asked, a red color on his cheeks. I couldn't tell if he was blushing, or the shower was so hot it made his cheeks red. I nodded and looked through the drawers. I saw a sleepshirt and sweatpants, I tossed them to him. He thanked me and disappeared into the bathroom again. I rubbed my cheeks and decided to skip a shower tonight. I switched my jeans for sweatpants, and crawled onto my side of the bed. A lamp on my side illuminated the room. When he stepped out again, he shyly smiled at me. He got into bed with me, and he moved his pillows so he could lay down. He laid down looking at me, the way he watched me. I plugged my phone in and switched off the lamp. I moved to take his hand under the sheets, I couldn't see his face but I assumed he was smiling. I hoped he was anyways. He looked so much prettier than any girl I'd ever saw when a smile lit up his face. 

I found myself drifting off to sleep, but not before I heard him softly snoring. Once he was asleep, everything was right in the world. He was here, where I could see and protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Tanakas bit was shorter!! Sorry about the tease for smut. But can you guess who we will be writing about next? Leave me some recommendations below. I'll only do the ships listed in relationships, sorry to any KurooTsuki shippers. Just doesn't float my boat  
> THANKS TO ALL WHO GAVE A KUDOS, COMMENT, OR BOOKMARK! You are all so great! If you guys have any other AUs or specific ships from Haikyuu you want me to write about separately, please tell me! Okay thanks to all!


	3. Asahi and Noya

 

<Nishinoya>

I woke up with a start, my mom was banging pots and pans in my room.

“NOYA, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT TO THE BREAKFAST TABLE.” She roared. I rolled out of bed, and hopped to my feet. 

“Yes ma'am!” I saluted her, and she laughed at me.

“C'mon baby boy, big day.” She reminded me, exiting my room. I stifled a sigh, I was being assigned today. I was given a packet of information that I refused to look through. I had long ago accepted the fact I'd present as an omega, I had my mom's birthing hips, and my mom had only produced one child that wasn't an omega. 

But my brother was a proud beta, and was assigned to a nice pack. 

I trudged out into the living room, my two close friends Ora and Haruka were at the table already. The two had presented as omegas as well. A very omega-y household. Ora smiled at me, her black braids sat neatly on her shoulders as she signed to me. Haruka and Ora were sisters. We'd been born around the same months, so we'd grown up really close. My mother and there's placed cereal down in front of us.

 

I ate slowly, trying to ignore the sense of dread creeping in. I didn't want to leave this, not ever. I looked at my mother, her short black hair stood up. It was pointed, I had gotten the natural spike from her. My father had left earlier, work had requested him. Ora and Haruka’s mom was scrubbing dishes. I looked at the woman fondly, she was like my second mother.

When breakfast finished, I went to pack. I stuffed my clothes into my suitcase, filled my backpack up with my chargers, books, card collection, and my one stuffed animal. I walked out into the living room, my mom looked at me with teary eyes. 

“It's always so hard to see you guys leave.” She wrapped me up in a large hug. My two little sisters clung to my legs and nuzzled me.

“When you come back, I'll know all the albabet!” My youngest sister Nia mumbled. 

When I started tearing up, I felt awful. I never cried, but soon tears were pouring down my cheeks as I crouched down to hug them. I squeezed Nia and Eyo tight. Eyo was 8 so she understood what was happening better than Nia who was 4. 

“I love you guys.” I whispered, letting go of them. When I stood up I saw Ora and Haruka dashing towards me. They were taller than me, so I was  _ slightly _ intimidated. They picked me up in a bear hug, Haruka talking about how much she'll miss me. Ora just focused on squeezing the pudding out of me. When my mom pried them from me, Kaya replaced them. She hugged me tight, and let out a teary sigh when she let go. 

“I'm going to miss you such much, Yuu.” I nodded, biting my lip to hold back more tears.

 

Once on the bus, I finally looked through the packet of info.

_ Azumane Asahi _

_ 18 _

_ Male _

_ Alpha _

The picture of him was appealing, he had a grin on his face and a goatee. He had brown hair, with a bun holding it together. 

When I read his height, my stomach dropped. 

_ He's the tallest person I'm ever going to meet!!!!!  _

I stared at that number for a couple of minutes. Just in awe of how tall he'll be. Soon we pulled up to the train stop, and I boarded. It took a while, but once I had sat down I took a nap. 

 

I woke up twenty minutes away from where he'd pick me up. I passed the time by scrolling through group chats. I had no signal so texting would be useless. When the train pulled to a stop, we got off. The cold air hit me sharply, I pulled my scarf tighter. I looked around before easily spotting the giant. I walked up to him, and grabbed his jacket. I yanked hard, causing him to flinch. He turned around and looked down at me.

“Oh, are you Nishinoya?” He asked, a smile creeping onto his face. The scent of an alpha poured off of him, it was easy to get drunk on. I snapped back to attention.

“Yes! Are you Asahi?” 

“Yep, that's me.” He said scratching the back of his head. Not only was he tall, he was really muscular.  “Take me home I'm freezing my ass off!” I said, shivering to prove my point. He nodded and pushed me through the crowds. 

I snatched his hand in an instant, and clung to it. He seemed unsure at first, but then gripped back.

_ Good so far. _

 

\---Timeskip---

\---POV CHANGE---

<Asahi>

I unlocked the door, the shaking ball of energy next to me was pulling on my hand.

“It better me warm in there!” He complained, nuzzling my arm.

“It is, don't worry.” I assured him, opening the door. He ran inside and spotted the couch immediately. He flopped onto it, letting out a sigh of relief. I walked over and threw the couch blanket over him.

“Get settled in, the remote is on the table. I think Tsukishima is home, he's studying but otherwise the house is ours.” I said, swallowing the bubble of worry. He seemed like a nice guy, pretty ecstatic. He nodded and moved to lay his head on the arm rest. I sat down on the free side, and took out my phone. Noya was flicking through channels, his toes poking my thigh. 

“Tell me about the pack.” He demanded. I put my phone down and looked at him.

“Alright, there is Daichi who's mated with a beta named Sugawara. Suga is sweet, very motherly. Daichi is scary but cool, I think you'll like him. Tsukishima who I mentioned earlier is mostly focused on his studies, he really wants to be a lawyer. He's quiet and condescending. Then there's Kageyama, he’s hard to pin. We've only lived together for a month. There's another omega, Ennoshita.” Noya perked up once he heard that. “He's being courted by Tanaka, I don't think they've sealed the deal yet.” At some point Noya had moved to sit up, and had scooted closer.

 

“Sounds good. Do you wanna watch something?” He asked, pressing his head to my arm. I lightly blushed but found it comforting. “Sure, how about a movie?” I recommended. “What movie?” 

“Do you like Star Wars?” I asked.

He nodded but looked away.

“What?” I asked, nudging him playfully.

“I've heard a lot about the movies…. But I've never  _ actually _ seen the movies.” He confessed, a shy smile played on his face. 

“Then let's start with the first one.” I snatched the remote from him and opened the save menu.

“Do you seriously have  _ all _ of the star wars movies recorded?” He asked in disbelief when he saw that what was recorded was mostly cooking shows (For Ennoshita), volleyball games, and The Star Wars movies. 

“Yep.” I said clicking on the first one. When it started, he gripped my arm tightly. My heart warmed up at his genuine excitement.

 

\---Timeskip---

\---POV CHANGE---

<Noya>

After the first two movies, I was hooked. I made Asahi promise to watch the third one with me tomorrow. Soon Daichi, and Suga got home. Following was Ennoshita and Tanaka. Kageyama got home last, Suga and Ennoshita started dinner. I watched intently, trying to learn more about cooking.

“Tomorrow could you teach me how to cook, Ennoshita?” I asked, watching him expertly slice the red peppers. 

“Sure.” He said, looking at me with a smile. 

“How'd you get so good at cooking?” 

“Oh, I took care of the younger pack members a lot. They loved a wide variety of food.” He answered quickly.

“I'm reeeeeeeaaaaaally glad I'm not the only Omega.” I said, leaning back to emphasize.

“Yeah, it's nice to not be alone.” He smiled warmly. He kind of radiated this, ‘I'm nice but can kick your ass’ aura. 

 

After dinner I helped do the dishes, Suga led. He just made me in charge of putting them up to dry. 

“So you're a beta?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said, scrubbing at an especially difficult stain.

“Cool.” Suga reminded me a lot of Kaya, she was a beta and her mate was an alpha. It made me think about Ora, who was deformed. Born unable to hear. I knew that sometimes those deformities happen among Beta/Alpha pups. 

“Are you ever gonna have pups?” I asked.

“Hopefully, how about you?” 

I sighed.

“I dunno… I don't think I'd be a good mom.” I confessed. 

“I think you have to learn how to be a good mom. Do you want pups?” He rephrased.

I nodded.

“Yeah, that'd be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this okay? Sorry the writing is a little out of whack. I might change how POVs work. I'll try to get another chapter out today~


	4. Noya and Asahi

<Noya>

I sat on the bed, squishing the elephant plush in my arms. I was wearing sweatpants and one of Asahi’s shirts.

Asahi was finishing up his end of the chores, while I was inhaling the scent that lingered. It was comforting, warm, and slightly suffocating. I rubbed my legs together, letting out a sigh. Even though it smelled like Asahi, he smelled much better in person. When the door opened to reveal Asahi, I perked up.

“Hey! Come here!” I demanded, opening my arms wide. Asahi smiled, came over and hugged me. I buried my face in his chest. He squeezed me, and I let out a sigh of content.

“You're like a big fluffy dog!” I said, my voice muffled.

“Is that a good thing?” He asked nervously. 

“Of course!” I said, leaning up to kiss his nose. He chuckled and relaxed the iron grip he had around my waist. 

I sighed, and looped my arms behind his neck. I looked up at his beautiful eyes, a warm smile sat on his cheeks.

He didn't seem to be the most confident, or loud person. Quiet, gentle, kind. He seemed to care very much. 

“What's up?” He asked, noticing my expression.

“Just thinking.” I responded.

“Oh. Are you tired?”

I nodded and let go of him. I let myself plop onto the bed, and wiggled my way up to lay my head on the pillow. I got under the covers, and Asahi handed me my elephant.

 

Once under the covers, he kissed my cheek and turned over. I clung onto his waist, pulling myself close to him. I pressed my cheek against his back. I could feel his breathing, it was steady and calm. He emitted a relaxed aura. I was comforted by the bed, and soon sleep welcomed me.

 

\---Timeskip---

Asahi had gone to school, and I was left a couple of days to settle into a new pack. It was a state requirement, you were allowed to take days off of school if you were a newly moved omega. Sadly Asahi couldn't spend time with me. Ennoshita was on the couch, Tanaka pressed into his side. The two were watching a movie I didn't know the name of. I was sitting at the coffee table on the ground, my legs pulled to my chest. I was texting Haruka.

 

_ Heyy, how's the mate thingy goin  _

**_he's nice_ **

_ Cuuuuute _

**_Anything new over there???_ **

_ Ora is old enough to be shipped off… I think my dad is ready to get rid of her _

**_Your dad is a real ass_ **

_ Yeah _

I clenched my phone and let out a frustrated sigh. Haruka’s dad never liked the fact Ora was deaf. He loved his daughter, but regretted her sometimes. I could never tell if he felt bad for her, or himself.

**_Tell her i love her_ **

_ I will, have a good day Yuu _

 

I wanted to save Ora from the clenches of a possibly abusive mate, or a mate that didn't want her. I wanted her to have the world, a loving mate, functional kids. She was basically my sister. Maybe after she got a mate I'd go visit her. Just to make sure she was safe. When Tanaka got up, Ennoshita let out a sigh.

“I have to go to my afternoon classes babe.” He said, kissing him and then disappearing into their shared room. I moved to sit on couch, and smiled at Ennoshita.

“Hey, weren't you gonna teach me how to cook?” I reminded him. He looked up and ran a hand through his hair. “Yep, what do you want?” He got up, and paused the movie.

“Whatever’s easiest.”

 

\---Timeskip---

\---POV CHANGE---

<Asahi>

I unlocked the door, and when I shouted ‘I'm Home!’ Noya came running. When he spotted me, he lept at full speed at me. He clung to me, wrapping his arms around my neck, and coiling his legs around my waist. 

“Asahi!! I missed you!” He yelled into my shoulder. I let out a laugh, and hugged him back. 

“How was your day?” I asked, letting him slide down onto the ground. 

“Boring. Really boring.” He complained, squeezing my hand. 

I smiled at him, the little omega jumping up and down. 

_ The _ omega.  _ Or should it be  _ **_my_ ** _ omega _ ? 

When Kageyama got home, he looked stressed. 

“Kageyama, how was school?” Suga asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

He let out a long sigh.

“It was boring, but I'm taking a day off tomorrow.” He said, his voice even and the glare not fading from his face. 

“Oh, why?” Daichi asked from his chair at the table. 

“Just cause.” He made an excuse before walking down the hall to his room. 

 

“Hey! Why don't we start the next star wars movie before dinner?” Noya asked, already sitting on the couch.

“Sure.” I put down my school bag, and hung up my coat. I moved to sit on the couch, I grabbed the remote and pulled Noya over to my side. Noya moved to sit on my lap. I blushed, and rested my chin on his head. His hair was pointy looking but actually really soft. I flicked through the recordings and clicked on the next one. 

Halfway through the movie, Noya whispered something to me.

“I want to be a jedi.” I stifled a laugh, but I found it so adorable. The idea of Noya as a jedi…. 

“That'd be cool.” I whispered back, Noya leaned against my chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys want Daisuga or Kagehina next. I know that either of those will have smut in them.  
> Thank you soooo much for reading, please leave your opinions or if you have any ships you want in a separate fic or in this one. I might be working on a separate Iwaoi fic *eyebrow wiggle waggle*


	5. Kageyama and Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

<Kageyama>

I had taken a day off school, since it was my senior year school schedule was a little more flexible. 

I walked down the sidewalk, hands in my pockets. The house had gotten crowded recently, everyone else had a mate beside him. And well Tsukishima, but nobody was surprised by that. 

A light scent hit me, and my stomach did a flip. It was an alluring scent, and it made me twitch. I followed the scent down the street, and finds the scent was coming from a bundle down the alleyway. The streets were empty, as they would be on a cold Tuesday. 

“Hello?” I called down the alley. The bundle of blankets flinched, pressing hard against the wall.

 

_ It was a stray. _

This wasn't uncommon, omegas who ran away. Denying the fate they were going to be forced into. He got closer, trying to keep a soft expression on. He emitted calming scents, trying to tame the Omega. 

The omega stopped flinching away, and leaned into the touch when I touched his shoulder. I crouched down, and moved his face to look at me. He had bright brown eyes, dirty orange hair, and his cheeks were dirty. His scent of heat was obvious, but I had to swallow the urge.

“What's your name?” I asked, barely keeping my voice even.

He hesitated.

“Shouyou.” He mumbled. I moved to pick him up in my arms.

He wiggled and kicked, but didn't protest.

“I'm Kageyama, I'm going to take you home and clean you up.” I knew it was uncharacteristic of me to be kind, but he was dirty, cold, and probably aching. I held him to my chest and began the trek home.

“Why are you alone?” I asked.

“I didn't want to be sent to a shelter.” He said, his voice tired.

“Oh.” 

 

He leaned into my chest, not struggling.

When I got on the train, people stared but didn't question. All were probably intimidated by my overprotective nature. I wanted to protect the scared little omega, it was unlike me but my older sister told me that certain people will make you do that. Make you change. She told me, it was the scent of a soulmate. I didn't believe her, I heard that a lot of alphas don't find their soulmates. 

The science behind soulmates was that it could only happen between omegas and alphas. Omegas would emit a scent to a type of alpha. That alpha would naturally feel the need to protect the omega, mate with them, be with them and such. I doubted he was my soul mate, it was probably the fact he was in heat. But when I looked down at his sleeping face, I felt unexplainably happy. I felt stupid, his scent was muddying my thoughts. I mindlessly got off the bus, and trekked home. 

 

I opened the door, it was empty. The lights were all off, and it was silent. I carried him to my room, and took him to my bathroom. I started a warm bath, and unwrapped the dazed omega. Undressing him was the hardest part, a blush burning my face. He didn't seem to notice where he was until he was stark naked, and being lowered into the bath. He snapped back to attention, and looked around.

“Wh-what are you doing? Where am I? Are you going to send me to a shelter?!” He panicked, moving to the edge of the bathtub.

“You idiot, of course not. I'm cleaning you, in my bathroom. Come here!” I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. I scrubbed his arm down with a sponge, he was quiet now.

“Are you going to mate me?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

I didn't respond, I didn't have an answer yet.

“Shut up.” I mumbled. It took a long time, but he was finally clean.

 

“I-I don't have any heat suppressants…”  I said, helping him out of the tub. He was wrapped up in a towel, and I gave him one of my shirts.

“Then you'll have to mate me, or lock me up…” He was clearly not making sense. But the idea of mating him… but he was a stranger!  _ This happens all the time. _ His inner alpha told him it would be fine. His morals were overpowered. 

“Maybe I will mate you.” I said, my voice husky. I pulled him into the bedroom, and pushed him onto the bed.

**WARNING SMUT**

**Okay here you guys go, I know I've been teasing for a while :P**

“Oh yeah?” He whispered, looking up at me. His eyes were full of lust, and his cheeks were dusted pink. 

I didn't respond, instead I smashed our mouths together. Lips crashing, tongues intertwined. 

I grabbed his hips, squeezing them. I pushed my shirt up his chest, revealing soft skin. I eyed him like a prize. Though he was naked, he showed no shame and squirmed under me. He was small, pale, and untouched. I was going to change that. I moved to bite his neck, aggressively sucking and leaving marks. 

He moaned, and I moved down to play with his nipples. I sucked on the right one, getting long moans and squeaks out of him. I took a moment stripping myself of my shirt, before moving one hand down past his waist.

 

I moved my fingers down to his slick hole, and prodded. He flinched, but melted into the touch. I slid one finger inside, surprised at how slick he was. His body was burning with desire. Hinata barely moved, he just laid staring at the ceiling. He was paralyzed in pure pleasure. I used my other hand to grip his cock. Pumping slowly, Hinata let out a gasp. I worked a second finger in, and started scissoring his hole. Once the third finger was in, I decided I couldn't wait anymore. I removed the fingers, and he let out a whine. I basically tore off my pants. (I laughed rlly hard at the idea of Kags literally tearing off his pants. He didn't actually) Once aligned, I pushed in. He pretty much screamed in pleasure, my hands moved to his waist and entered him slowly. He was so tight, I could've cum right then right there. But I resisted.

 

Once fully buried inside him, I moved out and then slammed in again. He let out a screaming moan, and he was panting. His fingers dug into my bag, leaving marks. I could tell I found his spot, when he screamed ‘There!’ ‘Again’! He didn't say much other than yes, there, harder and such. I was in my own world of pleasure, focusing on how great it was. When he screamed unintelligible words, I could tell he was about to cum. I was close too,  animal instincts were all that remained as I pounded into him. When white fluid exploded from his cock and splattered all over his chest, that pushed me over the edge. In a moment of ecstasy, I did something stupid. I clenched my teeth down on his neck, marking him. It created a crescent shaped bondmark. I realized what I'd done, only by the feeling of being unable to remove my cock.

_ Shit. Shit shit shit shit. _

I had knotted, AND marked him. He was my mate and now could be pregnant. Hinata didn't seem to notice, as he passed out. I looked down at him in fear. I moved him to sit on my lap, his cheek pressed to my shoulder. He was fast asleep, and I held him tightly. I was in sooo much trouble. 

But for now, he looked cute. Despite the fact I fucked him to unconsciousness. 

_ Suga is going to fucking end me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT  
> The requests were mostly Kagehina, so I did that  
> Sorry this was a lil shorter and only from Kags pov  
> But hey  
> Smut  
> I hope it wasn't bad!!! I got two chapters out today. Next chapter will feature!!!!  
> Overprotective Suga mom  
> Confused orange fluff ball who might be pregnant srry not sorry  
> And Kags who just wants to sleep  
> Then we'll do some Daisuga love and then FINALLY tsukiyama  
> YAY  
> Alright, love u all thx


	6. Kageyama and Hinata

**< Hinata>**

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my lower back, my eyes blinking away exhaustion. When I opened my eyes, I saw a blank light blue wall. I tried to remember what happened last… I was brought back to my senses when I inhaled through my nose. It smelled like an alpha… I attempted to spring to my feet, but my back was aching so bad it refused to let me move. I frantically looked around, a stinging feeling in my neck made me grab at it. When I slapped my hand over the area, I felt a slight dip in the skin. I felt at it, confusion flooding over me. Then it hit me, like a wave.

_ Scent of an alpha… _

_ Last night I was on a heat… _

_ My back hurts… _

_ And then an injury on the neck? _ _   
_ I wanted to throw up, it was such a shock. I didn’t even know this alpha! Whoever it was, had the nerve to bond me! I managed to stumble to my feet, I was clean and in an oversized shirt. I grabbed the wall for support, and stumbled to the door. I grabbed the knob shakily, and peeked out. It was a hallway, that led into a living room. The familiar scent of that alpha was out there.

I slipped into the hallway and crept out into the room. I stood behind a couch, where on it was a tall male. He was bent over, head in his hands and was very quiet.

“Hello?” I asked, curious of why he was so upset. I could tell this was the alpha who bonded me, the scent was a dead giveaway. He looked up and turned, piercing dark blue eyes met mine. I felt a shiver of fear creep through me.

 

“Are you my alpha?” I asked, fully aware of the fact I sounded like a child asking for its mother. He sighed, eyes softening.

“Sorry.” Was the first thing he said to me. 

“Why?” If he was the alpha, I guessed I had to find out more about him.

“I d-didn’t mean to.”

“You didn’t mean to fuck me?” I said bluntly, crossing my arms.

“Yeah.” He scowled, looking away. I carefully moved to sit on the couch next to him.

“What’s your name?” He looked surprised at the question.

“Kageyama Tobio. You’re Hinata Shouyou, right?”

“Yep.” I said, nervously fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

“So… You’re my mate now?” I asked after a minute of silence.

He looked at the ground thoughtfully.

“I-I guess.” He shrugged.

Then the frustration came bubbling up.

“I don’t want to be mated.” I said quietly, trying to hide the exasperation in my voice.

“I didn’t want to be mated with some street dog.” He snarled. I could feel my heart skip a beat, and anger replaced frustration.

“You don’t get to talk about where I came from. You come from the highest place in society! You get more freedom than anyone else.” I responded, my voice raising a bit. 

He didn’t say anything for a minute, instead glaring sharply down at me. I stared back, refusing to be intimidated by him. 

He sighed and leaned back into the couch. He stared up at the ceiling, and emitted a frustrated aura.

“Kageyama, please don’t send me back to my family.” I requested, anger melting and being replaced by anxiety.

“Why shouldn’t I?” He snapped at me. I didn’t flinch, I just bit my lip.

“I can’t go back.” I said vaguely, not sure if I wanted to entrust the truth with him yet. Perhaps he could sense the wilting of my mood, and the anxiety radiating from me he didn’t prod any farther.

 

“W-what’s with all the yelling?” A new voice sounded from behind the couch. I looked behind me and saw a tall dark haired man. He expelled an alpha like scent, not like Kageyama’s though.

Kageyama froze, and a panicked expression flew onto his face.

He looked at me in confusion, then at the bond bite, then at Kageyama.

“Kageyama… Who’s he? Why does he have a bond bite?” He asked, his brows furrowed.

Kageyama looked at him for a little bit, mouthing words.

“He’s- he is my mate, Daichi.” Daichi looked at me hard for a minute, his mouth agape.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were getting an omega?” He asked, a slight smile replacing the hard look on his face.

“Wasn’t really planning on it.” He mumbled, I looked at Daichi a sigh escaped me.

“What’s your name?” He asked me.

“Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you.” I said smiling brightly at him. 

“Glad to have you.” He said turning to the kitchen, and walking to the fridge.

I looked back at Kageyama, the smile not faltering.

Kageyama made a half smile, his face twitching like it was hard. I resisted the urge to laugh, and let out a snort.

 

**\---Timeskip---**

“Kageyamaaaa.” I whined, pulling on his arm.

“Just a second!” He said, slipping on his shoes.

“I need clothes dummy, hurry up!” 

He stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

“Let’s go dumbass.” He picked up my hand, and we walked to the bus stop together.

I took large exaggerated steps, not letting go of his hand for a second.

“Could you not be annoying for one minute?” He sighed, not meaning it in an angry way.

“How rude!” I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

(That was mostly so u guys know where they are when we flip flop to Sugas POV)

 

<Sugawara>

I sat down on the couch, leaning against Daichi.

“Good morning.” I yawned. 

“How'd you sleep?” He asked, wrapping an arm around me.

I let out a sound similar to ‘Bleh’ but not quite. 

“Why don't you have some coffee?” 

“But then I have to moooove.” I whined. He got the message and got up. I plopped onto the empty space next to me while he got me coffee.

 

While sipping my coffee, he explained what he saw this morning. Instantly the name Hinata Shouyou struck something in my brain.

“Hinata…” I said over the edge of my cup. 

I thought really hard, when the memory hit me.

“Daichi!” I slammed my mug onto the coffee table, making him flinch.

“Hinata Shouyou is the name of an omega who went missing two months ago!” Daichi looked at me in confusion.

“Wait… yeah that was all over the news for a couple of weeks right?” 

I nodded vigorously.

“Should we call the pack who lost him?” He asked.

I shook my head.

“He probably left for a reason, but that idiot! He mated a missing person!” I threw my hands up. 

“Which means he has to get legally registered…” 

The realization swept over Daichi, and he groaned.

“And the pack could take him away..” 

“Should we tell Kageyama?” Daichi asked, scratching his chin.

“I don't know… but we have to tell him at some point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand the truth comes out  
> Yeah  
> Yeahhh  
> I want to thank everyone for 100 kudos and nearly 2000 hits, and 30 comments!!!   
> Shoutout to all you wonderful people, I have some freetime so request some ships from me and I'll write them! This is my gift to you, a thanks for the all the support!
> 
> Next chapter will be a lot about Daichi and Suga doing parent things  
> And I'm still waiting for the chance to throw in that massive surprise!!! I love writing this, and I hope you guys love reading it!!


	7. Daichi and Suga/ Hinata and Kageyama

<Sugawara>

My eyes hurt from staring at the screen for so long, but I was too determined to sleep. I scrolled down the page, reading every sentence of laws. At some point it stopped making sense, from what I had read there was no way to keep the wealthy pack from taking him back. The Hinata pack was known for how big it was, and how successful the founders were. A family business, they ran a large company. When the second oldest son of the third generation ran away, everyone wondered why he would give up such a chance. Knowing he was an omega, I knew he probably would’ve stayed if he was anything else. The Hinata pack has the exception of bringing in the mate into the family, the family lives in a gigantic mansion. I had the theory he had a much deeper reason as to why he left, but I wasn’t in a position to ask. When Daichi grabbed my arm, staring at his phone I flinched.

“Alright so, there’s this law…” He was exhausted as well, it was 30 past midnight. We were desperate to keep the new member safe, so sleep could wait.

I looked at his phone, the solution was a preposterous idea.

“Daichi, that’d never work. They’re too young.” I said, rubbing my eyes.

“It might be the only solution.” He said, blinking his bloodshot eyes.

“Keep looking.” I murmured, returning to my scrolling.

“We should tell Kageyama.” Daichi said quietly.

I bit my lip and sighed.

“Yeah, in the morning.” I clicked off the monitor and got up. I stumbled over to the bed and plopped down. Daichi laid down next to me, we didn’t bother putting blankets over us.

 

\---Timeskip---

<Daichi>

When I woke up, Suga was fast asleep. I blinked hard, a burning sensation in my eyes and a headache accompanying it. I got to my feet, and walked out into the kitchen. When I walked out I saw Noya, and Tanaka playing video games. I looked at the clock and groaned. It was past 10, when I poured a mug of coffee.

“Morning early bird!” Tanaka teased. I shot a glare his way, and popped some pain pills. I moved to sit on the couch next to Ennoshita, and sipped my coffee. 

“Were you up late last night Daichi?” Ennoshita asked, putting his phone down. I nodded, and took a larger sip of my coffee. 

Once the pounding headache subsided, I saw Kageyama plop down in the armchair. I thought about last night, and the possibility. Though Koushi said it was a bad idea, I thought it could actually work. I should tell him about it before Koushi wakes up, so he doesn’t step in. Once I was more awake, I asked Kageyama if we could chat on the porch. He asked what for, and I told him it was important. When we stood on the cold porch together, looking out over the city I sighed.

“Kageyama, Shouyou is from the Hinata family.” I started.

“That much is obvious.” 

“Yes, tell me how you met him.” I demanded, finishing off my coffee.

“I was on my day off, strolling down the sidewalk.. I found him in an alleyway and apparently he was in heat. So I took him home… And mated him.” He said avoiding my glare.

“Did you knot him?” The question only earned silence from him, which proved my suspicions.

“Shouyou is a run away, he left his rich family for a reason he probably won’t disclose to us. Kageyama, his pack is very wealthy and could take him away.” That made Kageyama turn his head towards me, a sharp look in his eyes.

 

“Kageyama the only way to keep him… Is if he’s pregnant. Not only that, but the family would be required by the state to send funds to the pack because it’s his first pup. Is there a chance he’s pregnant?” I asked, persisting his silence.

“Yes.” He answered quietly, a sigh escaping him.

“Thought so.” I turned and went back inside.

While putting my mug in the sink, Suga got up and came up behind me. He hugged me and let out a yawn.

“I’m sooo tired…” He whined, while I got out another mug and handed it to him. 

“Have some coffee, then come to the bedroom. We need to chat.” I said softly, not wanting alarm the other housemates. 

He met me in the bedroom ten minutes later, sitting down in his computer chair.

“Did you find another solution?” He asked, watching me over the rim of his mug.

“No, but I found out that Shouyou could be pregnant.” I said, running a hand through my hair. He paused and stared at me.

“You asked?”

I shrugged. “Had to be done.”

“Seriously? How irresponsible is that idiot!” He exclaimed, putting his mug down on the desk.

“I know, but maybe it’s a good thing. Just this once.” I understood Suga’s frustration, but I was trying to make the best of this.

Suga didn’t answer, he just sighed and picked up his mug again.

“I guess the only thing to do is wait.” Suga said, gripping his coffee tightly. 

 

\---(POV CHANGE)---

<Hinata>

I was sitting next to Kageyama, a headache burning in my head. I was exhausted, but the scent of coffee disgusted me for some reason. Which was really weird, I loved coffee! Except that looking at it made me sick. Kageyama was drinking his at a moderate pace, and the scent of it made me want to gag.

Tobio seemed more irritated than usual this morning, I had woken up late so maybe something had annoyed him earlier. Maybe we were out of milk.

“Tobio, what’s wrong?” I asked, my legs folded to my chest. He gave me a side look and sighed.

“Nothing.” 

“Lies. You’re a really bad liar.” I teased.

“Shut up.” 

“Rude!” I said, suddenly feeling like crying. I turned to a sulking mood, and wrapped my arms around my legs. He looked at me in confusion, able to tell the change in my mood easily.

“Sorry. Are you okay?” 

“What do you mean by that?” I snapped.

He flinched at my sudden anger, and blinked before composing himself.

“I mean you seem sensitive, and tired. Did you sleep okay last night?” It was unlike him to care.

“I slept fine… I’m just emotional today. My head does hurt, so that might be it.” I looked in the other direction, my sensitivity made me feel like a 12 year old girl. 

 

When he went to the bedroom, I followed him like a lost puppy. 

“What are you doing?” I asked peeking over his shoulder on the bed. 

“Nothing.”

“Why are you looking up symptoms of pregnancy? I'm not pregnant. Did you get someone else pregnant? Are you pregnant?”

“No dumbass, I'm an alpha.” He read through the page, and I boredly skimmed it.

“Hinata, when I mated you… I knotted you.” He said, not looking at me. Perhaps from shame or embarrassment. Then I realized it, why he would be looking up pregnancy things. 

_ Oh _

“Am I pregnant?” I asked dumbly, falling back onto the bed.

“I don’t know. Are you avoiding any foods? I know you're tired, have a headache, and you're really sensitive.”

“Coffee.” I answered quietly, staring at Kageyama’s back. Bad memories flashed through my memory, making me cringe. He turned instinctively, seeing me crying.

“Hey, being pregnant isn't that bad.” He turned around completely, and I pressed my head to his chest.

“It is. It's so bad.” I said through sobs.

“I left because my family had no use for me. I'm the only omega they had ever had, it had been a family of betas and alphas. I was an outcast. They told, they told me they'd give me away to the richest bidder. But when they started to bid a huge scumbag bought me. He wanted me for a harem, just to fuck, impregnate me, and ignore me. I ran away, I was scared. The only person who disagreed with me leaving was my sister Natsu…” I started full on sobbing, and he pulled me onto his lap

He held me like if he let go, I was going to disappear. 

 

I cried until no more tears came out, and my face was raw.

“I'm sorry.” I whispered hoarsely.

“You did nothing wrong.” He said, his voice muffled by the fact his mouth was pressed against my head. 

“Don't let me go back. Please.” I was terrified, but here in my mates arms I felt safer. He was my mate, he would protect me no matter what. That's what he promised when he bit me, I was going to hold him to that until he died. 

"They can't take you know, you're my mate. Mine. You might be carrying my pups, I will protect you with everything I have." Every word full of sincerity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the truth comes out.  
> HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT  
> okay so I finally figured out how I'm going to do this, this is the Karasuno one then I'll do the mixed pack main story  
> I will add domestic fluffs relating to this series


	8. Sorry

I'm sorry to say, but I have lost interest in how I was writing this. I will not continue this work, I shall leave it up I will keep writing about Haikyuu ships, AUs for all Now if you do have a ship you'd like me to write about, or an AU you would like to see please comment below or ask me on my tumblr  **sayanorasanity**

Again, I am sorry and hope there are no hard feelings

If you really did enjoy it, please wait till I get out some different fics and support me there

 

Thank you for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter! Hopefully not shitty! I will try to update constantly, I have a 2 day car trip coming up... So, I might just write some fluff and smut.  
> So I'm going to do this where there is an introduction to the ship chapter, then the next chapter will be maybe porn??? Fluff, pack bonding, I'm trying to do soooooo many ships. Bare with me


End file.
